Ugly Betty Be Shure My Version
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: The scene when Matt and Betty find out some very important news. Will it be good or bad? Hope you like! :


**Ugly Betty – Be-Shure Ep9 Season 4**

**(My version of the Betty & Matt scene)**

"Pregnant? Like, pregnant-pregnant?" Matt said.

Hilda looked at Betty in which Betty said, "I don't know, I'm not sure."

"I'll leave you too alone…" Hilda left.

Matt looked shocked as he closed the door.

Betty then said, trying to smile, "I might not be… see, I took a test and Hilda took a test, and it got all mixed up and, we don't know who's was who's, so one of us is pregnant but one of us is not, we just don't know which!" Betty took a deep breath.

All Matt could say was, "Whoa…" Matt was finding this hard to take in.

Betty then carried on, "I didn't mean for all this to happen… things were good, in fact are good between us, and this is one thing neither of us should be thinking about, I mean…"

Matt then suddenly stopped her and said, "I hope it's us."

Betty of course was very surprised by this, "What?"

Matt replied, "I kind of want it to be us… I know, I know it isn't something we planned, and okay… yes, it's not the right time at all but, a baby, with you… how could that be bad?"

"Well, because, it's just…" He stopped her again, "Betty, listen… I'm the kind of guy who never can choose the right thing for my life and well, maybe the right thing picked me…"

"Err…" Betty was beginning to freak out.

"Betty, whatever problems with have, we can work it out."

Betty sighed, "Okay… maybe your right. I do want a baby some day, it's just it couldn't be at a worse time than now."

Matt nodded, "I know, I know… but, eh? Maybe it's fate?"

Betty looked down and agreed, "Hmm, I guess… but I still don't know."

"Why don't I go pick up another test?" Matt offered.

"But how will you get past my dad? He's starting to get really inpatient and probably won't let you hold dinner."

He shrugged, "I'll figure something out."

Betty nodded.

-

-

-

-

"_Dropping the pregnancy test box on the floor in front of dad must have really worried him" _Betty thought.

I went upstairs as Matt followed me. Betty and Matt saw the look on Ignacio's face… and it wasn't exactly anger, but not happy either… very much like shock. But they both had to find out if Betty really was pregnant. So they went back into the bathroom and Betty took another test, in which Matt stood outside the door as she did so.

"Are you done?" He called.

"Yeah, you can come in now!" She called back.

Matt opened the door and Betty then said, "Now all we do is wait…"

He nodded.

So they did… waiting and anticipating. Matt sat on the toilet seat and Betty breathed in and out, quietly panicking as she stood by the test chip.

But before it changed, Betty then said, "Oh Matt… I can't look, you tell me."

He stood up and Betty looked away. The chip was slowly changing its colour… and there appeared in front of his eyes, red. It was positive.

"Oh sweet holy Jesus…" Were the words that came out from Matt's mouth.

Betty turned around and said, looking down, "What…? Oh my god! It's positive!" She yelled, putting her hands in front of her face.

Matt smiled, "Were having a baby together Betty."

Betty was still in shock, "Yeah, we are! I don't know what to say, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, all I know is… I'm happy." Matt replied, smiling with such glee.

Betty then smiled, "Me too."

Matt gave her a huge hug and whispered in Betty's ear, "I will be there with you every step of the way." And he kissed her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Still in each other arms, they heard a knock on the door… in which they heard Ignacio say, "Betty… is everything okay?"

She spoke back, "Yeah, don't worry pappy, everything's fine!" She couldn't help feeling quite excited.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm not mad… just open the door." Ignacio replied.

Betty sighed and opened the door, "Dad… I'm pregnant!" She beamed.

Ignacio's mouth dropped, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, pappy!" She repeated, with joy in her voice.

"Oh my goodness, what did I do?" Ignacio said, panicking.

"Pappy, don't panic… I'm old enough to raise a child, it will be fine." She reassured.

He sighed, "I suppose your right, but don't do anything stupid like you sister did."

They heard Hilda shout from downstairs, "I heard that, it's not my fault I didn't get to be homecoming queen!"

Ignacio then went downstairs, "I was protecting you! Anyway, you became queen at Justin's school…"

Matt and Betty both sighed and followed Ignacio. "Oh, Betty… is you really pregnant?" Hilda asked.

Betty nodded with a smile. "Betty! You're going to have a baby!" Hilda screamed.

Betty then jumped up and down with joy, "I know!" Hilda came to hug her. In which Betty felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

Hilda stepped back, "Oh… sorry."

Then everyone else came to congratulate Betty. Bobby hugged her, Justin did too, Ignacio spoke to her in a family way, (as he always does) and even Archie and the woman from the drug store congratulated her.

Let's just say, it was both a stressful and probably one of the best days of Matt and Betty's life.


End file.
